Fire meet gasoline
by JETROUVEPASDENOM
Summary: Clexa Moderne - Clarke, 17 ans vit à Paris mais elle apprend qu'elle doit déménager à Los Angeles avec ses parents. Une vie complètement différente l'attend à l'autre bout du monde avec des hauts et des bas mais surtout des rencontres particulières.
1. Prologue

PDV CLARKE :

5 heures du matin ; Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle

Bonjour, je me présente, Clarke Griffin, Clarkey pour les intimes et les suicidaires !

J'ai 17 ans et je vis à Paris, je vais vous raconter mon histoire...

Bon plus sérieusement, le grand jour est arrivé, je vais m'envoler pour Los Angeles mi-euphorique, mi-dépitée. Beaucoup de gens rêveraient d'être à ma place mais j'ai plutôt tendance à la jouer solo. A Paris mes seules amies, je pouvais les compter sur les doigts de la main. Leur annoncer mon départ m'a laisser un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Quitter la ville lumière, la capitale de la mode pour la ville la plus clichée du monde avec des filles plus belles les unes que les autres et des garçons tout droit sorti des plus beaux magazines mais je ne me méprends pas derrière cette beauté superficielle se cache une hypocrisie qui dépasse tout entendement.

 _\- Ma chérie ! On va décoller !_ me cria ma mère en me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

Je marchais derrière mes parents qui avaient l'air très heureux de la nouvelle qui nous vie qui nous attendaient sur un continent à l'autre bout de l'Europe. En effet ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés en Amérique pendant la fac. A la fin de ses études de médecine ma mère voulait revenir sur Paris et par amour mon père l'avait suivi.

Leur relation est un exemple pour moi, l'amour qu'ils se portent est sans fin et impérisable. Ils s'aiment comme au premier jour, je crois que j'en ai même peur, peur de me noyer dans leur bonheur.

 _\- Allez Clarke, arrête de te morfondre on dirait que tu prépares une comédie mélodramatique !_ me dit mon père en rigolant

- _J'y songe sérieusement papa. Je l'appellerai "le journal d'une brebis egarée chez les loups"_ m'exclamai-je. Bien évidemment j'étais la brebis et les loups étaient les californiennes qui n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de mon petit corp d'enfant de cinq ans et demie !

Une fois dans l'avion, je m'installais dans mon siège et mit mes écouteurs en place. C'est décidé, je me devais de m'intégrer à cette nouvelle vie et puis ce n'était pas si terrible, du soleil toute l'année, la plage et le bronzage ou plutôt les coups de soleil dans mon cas mais ce n'est pas mon nouvel environnement qui m'inquiéter c'était plutôt l'adaptation à mon nouveau lycée. Comment faire quand on arrive dans un nouveau pays après dix-sept ans à l'avoir jouer solo ?

* * *

Bon et bien voilà le prologue de ma première fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

PS : Ce sera une fiction sur clexa


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je suis vraiment super contente que le prologue ai plu, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ! Sinon je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont follows ou laisser des reviews c'est super motivant.

 **eelominnie :** Ahah moi aussi j'adore les AU clexa, ta review m'a fait super plaisir merci beaucoup, j'espère que le premier chapitre va te plaire aussi x)

 **usernames00 :** De toute façon, si j'écris pas tu vas venir m'étouffer dans mon sommeil donc bon j'ai pas le choix xD

 **MaraCapucin :** Merci pour ta review, la suite est là ;)

 **kayliah :** On parle de Clarke Griffin tout de même, elle ne sera jamais une victime et encore moins un bouc émissaire bon peut-être un peu malmené par certains personnages mais rien de bien méchant x)

* * *

 _\- Clarke réveille toi !_ chuchota ma mère pour au moins la troisième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. _Regarde par le hublot n'est ce pas magnifique ?_

En temps normal je n'aurais même pas réagi aux appels de ma mère mais son entêtement à vouloir me réveiller pris le dessus sur ma mauvaise humeur habituelle dû à l'avion que je déteste par dessus tout.

En ouvrant les yeux je trouvais ma mère presque entrain de sautiller sur son siège comme une enfant devant un manège. A côté d'elle mon père lisait un magazine d'astronomie qui semblait le passionner. Ma mère me regardait avec insistance pour que je vienne regarder à travers ce hublot. En m'approchant je compris directement pourquoi ma mère était autant absorbée par cette petite lucarne qui menait tout droit à un magnifique ciel rose orangée et une vue imprenable sur l'océan pacifique. Je retournais à ma place et pris mon sac pour en sortir mon carnet à dessins et mes crayons pour dessiner ce bout de paradis que m'offrait cette ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard une hôtesse de l'air venait d'annoncer notre atterrissage à l'aéroport international de Los Angeles. A ma droite je vis mon père sourir à ma mère en lui tendant sa main comme si notre arrivée sur le tarmac de l'aéroport étaient leurs décision et qu'il donnaient l'accord au pilote d'atterrir.

J'avoue détester l'avion mais l'atterrissage est ma partie préférée j'ai l'impression de faire du 4x4 dans le désert.

Il était seulement 7h40 mais la température était déjà d'une vingtaine de degrés autant j'adorais Paris mais les températures de la capitale française ne me manqueront pas le moins du monde. Je respirais enfin pleinement, emplissant mes poumons d'air frais pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans cet avion. Après avoir récupérer nos bagages et remplit toutes les décharges demandés à l'aéroport nous embarquions dans une voiture ou devrais-je dire un tank que mon père venait de louer.

 _-Jake, sérieusement ne me dit pas que L.A te monte déjà à la tête._ s'exclama ma mère en levant les yeux aux ciel. _Un modèle un peu moins... imposant aurait tout aussi bien convenu !_

Il s'approcha de ma mère et l'a prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle le remercierait à l'instant même où elle verrait le toit panoramique de la voiture.

 _-Bon vous allez rester planter la devant ce 4x4 à vous chamailler pour savoir si c'est une folie ou non d'avoir louer une voiture de cette envergure parce que légalement dans ce pays je peux conduire et vous laissez là !_ dis-je en rigolant. Ils se décidèrent malgré tout à monter et à prendre la route direction notre nouvelle maison. J'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir mis ma menace à exécution parce que de une je ne savais pas conduire et de deux je n'aurais pas suvécu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans cette jungle californienne, à côté la conduite parisienne était plus que calme.

Au bout de trente minutes mon père arrêta la voiture devant un grand portail. La maison dans laquelle nous allions vivre était pour moi un mystère mes parents avaient voulu garder la surprise. Pourquoi on s'étaient arrêter devant ce portail digne des plus grandes séries américaines était aussi un mystère quand soudain ma mère me sortit de ma léthargie.

 _-Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie ! s_ 'écria-t-elle en m'ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour que je puisse en sortir mais j'étais coller à mon siège, la bouche grande ouverte avec sans aucun doute un filet de bave qui s'en écoulait devant la maison ou devrais-je dire la villa devant moi. Je n'en revenais pas, je savais que notre famille était à l'abri du besoin niveau financier avec une mère chirurgienne de renommée mondiale et un père ingénieur dans l'astrophysique mais de la à m'imaginer vivre dans un palace pareil certainement pas. En sortant du 4x4, je m'attendais à voir de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de mes parents mais la seule chose que je vis fut de la nostalgie surtout dans le regard de mon père.

 _-Clarke, tu comptes rester planter là._ dis mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lui répondis par un coup de coude dans les côtes en rigolant.

 _-C'est petit de réutiliser mes phrases pour des situations complètement différentes papa, on est devant une villa qui doit coûter un nombre à six chiffres si ce n'est plus et vous m'annoncer que c'est la où nous allons vivre comme si vous m'ameniez devant une boulangerie pour acheter du pain._ dis-je nerveuse de découvrir l'intérieur de cet endroit, combien de pièces y allaient-ils avoir ? De l'extérieur on pourrait presque croire à un hôtel particulier, j'allais peut être un peu loin mais on pourrait vivre à vingt facile là dedans.

 _-Ah tu sais maintenant les bonnes boulangeries vont se faire rare donc tu pourrais tout à fait avoir la même réaction._ répliqua mon père. _Et puis ne t'affole pas cette maison ne nous as pas couté le moindre centimes, elles appartenaient à tes grand-parents, j'ai grandi ici._

La fameuse maison où mon père avait grandi était non seulement une villa mais en plus mon nouveau foyer et je n'en revenais littéralement pa

 _-Allez viens on va te faire visiter cette villa à six chiffres comme tu le dis si bien, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !_ Sur cette phrase ma mère m'intima de la suivre, ce que je fis immédiatement.

Au bout de deux minutes, je me trouvais devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qui donnait sur un couloir qui devait sans doute menait au salon et plusieurs autres pièces et un escalier. Mon nouveau foyer était bien plus grand que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer d'ailleurs sa visite m'avait épuisé en plus du voyage et du décalage horaire, je me sentais vider de toute énergie, mon seul souhait était de me perdre dans le lit énorme de ma chambre, pour les prochaines quarante huit heures, chambre soit dit en passant géante et plus que magnifique, mon père devait vraiment avoir la belle vie ici, il avait l'air réellement heureux de revenir vivre dans son pays natal même si Paris allait lui manquer, le sourire qu'il avait depuis atterrissage ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter avant un bon bout de temps. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il vient de retomber dans son adolescence pendant toute la visite il n'arrêtait de raconter des blagues nulles qui ne faisaient rire que lui, c'était drôle à voir. Dans ces moments là il n'était plus Jake Griffin le grand ingénieur mais seulement le père et le mari heureux d'une petite famille unie. Il était 9h du matin et je savais que si je me décidais à finir ma nuit maintenant je ne m'habituerai pas au décalage horaire avant quelques jours mais visiblement mon corps décida à ma place et je me retrouvais dans mon lit enroulée dans la couette et plongeant dans les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire...

Je me réveillai tout doucement de ma sieste, qui ne fut absolument pas le sommeil récupérateur dont j'avais tant besoin au contraire il avait été plus qu'agité, j'appréhendais la rentrée qui était déjà le lendemain. Je maudissais mes parents d'avoir voulu partir la veille de la rentrée plus par obligation que par choix mais tout de même, demain je ferais ma rentrée dans un nouveau lycée dans un pays étranger alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me remettre du décalage horaire ni même de m'être installée correctement dans ma chambre, super ça s'annonçait génial, j'allais commencer ma nouvelle vie avec une mine affreuse ! Et merde je pensais déjà comme une californienne écervelée qui ne se souciait que de son apparence et de l'impression qu'elle donnait, de mieux en mieux.

En prenant mon téléphone, je m'aperçu que je n'avais pas dormi plus de trois heures, finalement la journée n'était pas gâcher, je pouvais encore profiter de la piscine et pourquoi pas visiter le coin après tout j'étais là pour pas mal de temps alors autant se familiariser tout de suite.

* * *

C'est la fin du chapitre 1, l'histoire se met en place tout doucement.

ah aussi faut pas s'inquiéter si je poste à des heures douteuses comme 3/4 heures du matin c'est tout à fait normal x)


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2, pas du tout avec 4 mois de retard c'est faux. D'ailleurs je suis vraiment désolée mais pour ma défense les journées sont trop courtes et j'arrivais pas à écrire un chapitre que je trouvais bien bref c'est un peu dur à expliquer. Mais bon la c'est les vacances pour moi donc j'ai le temps d'écrire et de prendre de l'avance sur la fiction. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes dans le chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et je promets de poster beaucoup beaucoup plus souvent. J'ai la suite de l'histoire très clair dans ma tête mais faut voir si elle veut bien sortir et plus vite que ça!

PS : Pour l'instant tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais la suite ne va pas être aussi rose et Lexa arrive dans le prochain chapitre avec peut être un POV Lexa mais je sais pas encore donc on verra bien.

PS BIS: **SPOIL SPOIL** La mort de Lexa est la plus grosse blague je dis bien la plus grosse blague du siècle, j'ai du pleurer devant mon pc pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et regarder pleins de vidéos clexa histoire de bien déprimer un max (Ce que je fais encore en plus des crack qui sont à mourir de rire). Alycia Debnam-Carey est vraiment géniale comme actrice, je l'adore y a pas d'autres mots hein et heureusement qu'il y a ftwd sinon je serais plus là. Et la mort de Lincoln Oh mon dieu, c'est un crime littéralement. La tête d'Octavia à la fin est juste épique. Ah oui après je vous laisse mais moi Ontari et Murphy ça me fait bien kiffer x)

* * *

Je sorti du lit en m'étirant et en faisant craquer toutes les parties de mon corps possible en terminant par mon cou. Etant décidé à bouger visiter le coin, je ne pris pas le temps de défaire mes valises et pris seulement le nécessaire et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide et pour m'habiller un peu moins chaud, je ne voulais en aucun cas mourir étouffer par mes propres habits à peine arriver en Amérique.

Une fois habillée de mon jean noir usé, troué et pleins d'autres choses encore mais qui restait tout de même mon préféré au grand dam de ma mère qui voulait sans débarrasser à tout prix et d'un t-shirt du groupe muse qui date d'un de leurs concerts il y a environ deux ans, je me décidai à descendre dans le salon que ma mère avait déjà entièrement décorer avec goût, je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle fait pour ne dormir que cinq heures tout au plus par nuit et s'activait autant en une journée c'est sans doute dû à son métier qui ne connait pas la notion du sommeil.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je la vis avec une montagne de pancakes dans une assiette, finalement l'Amérique pourrait me plaire.

- _Roh Clarke fais moi plaisir et débarrasse toi de ce vieux jean !_ se plaint ma mère.

- _Eh on insulte pas hein moi je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas de papa après tout il est bien plus vieux que ce pauvre jean qui ne demande rien à personne._ contrai-je en rigolant de l'expression choquée sur le visage de ma mère.

- _Jeune fille ! Je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi de ton soi-disant vieux père._ Dit il en me faisant un bisou sur le front et de passer sa main d'ours dans mes cheveux et comme tous les jours je levais les yeux au ciel en remettant de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. C'etait notre rituel du matin depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. De l'extérieure notre famille était le parfait cliché du ménage parfait mais ça ne se passait pas aussi bien tout le temps au contraire avec leurs travail mes parents n'étaient que très peu présent et eux-mêmes avaient du mal à se croiser dans la semaine ce qui menait le plus souvent à une dispute familiale en bon et due forme qui finissait le plus souvent par des cris. Ils me priaient d'aller dans ma chambre car ce n'était pas mes affaires et en général tout explosaient à partir de là car en étant une Griffin, disons que j'ai hérité d'une qualité et pour certains essentiellement mes parents le défaut le plus dur à contrer. J'étais terriblement têtue ce qui m'a valu le surnom depuis que je mesure moins d'un mètre de « little stubborn » par mon père. Du coup les disputes prenaient une ampleur considérable. Généralement ma mère finissait en larmes en disant à mon père d'aller dormir dans le canapé et moi dans ma chambre à dessiner pour extérioriser. Deux jours plus tard tout aller pour le mieux.

 _\- Alors Clarke prête à rentrer dans la fameuse « Beverly Hills High School »_ dis mon père. Je le regardai manger son pancake en me demandant s'il me posait réellement cette question.

 _\- Oh bah absolument tu sais voir des pétasses se baladaient en mini jupes et des tops encore plus tout les jours m'enchantent vraiment, mon rêve depuis des années tu sais. Ah mais j'oubliais presque les gentils garçons à papa avec les intentions les plus pures que cette terre n'ai jamais vu !_ Répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Mon père explosa de rire tandis que ma mère failli recracher son café. Apparemment mon sarcasme n'était que très peu apprécier du côté maternelle. Bon il fallait que je m'éclipse avant de me faire laver la langue au savon et vite donc je fis un bisou sur la joue de mon père et fis le salut militaire devant ma mère pour lui dire que personne ne m'empêchera de dire ce que je pense et la provoquer surtout pour ça d'ailleurs. J'adore provoquer les gens, certes c'est nul comme passe-temps et bon entre nous à part des ennemis, ça ne m'apporte pas grand chose mais ça m'amuse donc c'est le principal non ?

En sortant de la maison, je faisais beaucoup moins la maligne étant donné que je ne connais absolument pas le coin. Je savais de ma mère que le lycée n'était qu'a une dizaine de minutes à pied, j'ai de la chance mais en comptant le soleil plus mon caractère le matin, c'était pas mais alors pas du tout gagné.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais complètement perdue je ne sais trop où. Je crois être passer au moins trois fois devant un couple visiblement bien occupée sur un banc à l'angle de la rue. Je ne voulais pas aller les voir et passer pour la vraie touriste qui n'est même pas capable de trouver son nouveau lycée à dix minutes seulement. De plus ils devaient avoir mon âge ou un peu plus mais bon j'en avais marre de tourner en rond.

Putain je rêve, ils étaient littéralement entrain de se manger la bouche sans déconner. Les mains du gars avaient disparu sous le t-shirt de la fille mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre loin de là.

- _Huh... Excusez moi ?_ Dis-je en essayant d'attirer leur attention mais rien même pas un regard.

- _S'il vous plait ?_ Ok donc là je le vis mal pourtant je l'ai pas dis en français et je parle anglais depuis que j'ai cinq ans donc c'est pas vraiment un problème en plus quand mon père s'énerve ou qu'il a bu, il oublie de parler français donc j'ai l'habitude.

\- _Euh vraiment j'ai besoin d'aide, vous pouvez vous décoller deux minutes s'il vous plaît ?_ Demandais-je

\- Tu vois pas que tu gènes Princesse ! Bon t'as besoin de quoi ? Tonna le brun qui était plutôt beau carrément canon même mais apparemment complètement con et trop sûr de lui.

- _Je... Euh... Bah... Euh._

- _Tu... Euh quoi ?_ Me coupa le brun qui rigolait de mon bégaiement

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, j'étais rouge de honte. Super comme première impression Clarke.

 _-Blake, je me demande vraiment à quoi tu sers parfois !_ Dis une fille qui s'approchait de nous. Elle se présenta en me tendant la main.

- _Salut moi c'est Raven et ça c'est Bellamy Blake fait pas attention à lui, par contre et heureusement pour nous il y a mini blake, Octavia. Ah oui et sur les genoux de Bell et bah c'est personne, en faites si tu vois cheerleaders plus quaterback égal cliché et tout ce qui va avec donc un conseil, oublie les._

 _-Raven, pour la dernière fois tu ne m'appelles pas mini blake !_ Grogna une petite brune derrière Raven qui regardait son frère en roulant des yeux apparemment pas étonné de le trouver en aussi « charmante »compagnie.

 _-Sinon, c'est bien moi Octavia et l'imbécile là, eh bien c'est mon frère, on ne choisit pas sa famille pas vrai ?_

Cinq minutes plus tard après avoir dis au revoir au fameux quaterback, je me retrouvais devant mon nouveau lycée avec Raven et Octavia. Le bâtiment était gigantesque de l'extérieur alors je n'imagine même pas une fois à l'intérieur. Il doit faire au moins cinq fois mon ancien lycée à Paris.

 _-Alors maintenant qu'on t'as sauvé du grand méchant Blake, t'es nouvelle ici, tu t'appelles comment ? Et surtout dis moi que tu viens au lycée avec nous parce que j'aime O mais bon une personne en plus ce serait cool quand même._

Je savais plus où donnait de la tête, cette fille avait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour moi et Octavia m'avait l'air dans le même genre. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes et plutôt jolies. Les bons points étaient qu'elles avaient 17 ans comme moi et avaient un cerveau ce qui d'après Octavia n'est pas le cas d'une bonne moitié du lycée.

 _-Bon pour faire court, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai 17 ans donc on sera peut-être dans la même classe. Je viens de Paris et ma famille vient de s'installer dans la maison d'enfance de mon père. Ah aussi Octavia tu diras à ton frère de ne plus jamais_ _m'appeler princesse._

 _Il le fera toujours, même si je le paye._ M'affirma Octavia

Bon demain, on passe te prendre en voiture avec O, même si tu pourrais y aller à pied mais vaut mieux pas rater la rentrée parce que tu te serais perdue.

Après s'être échangés nos numéros et dit à demain, je rentrais chez moi sans me perdre, ni faire de détour inimaginable. J'étais contente de ma journée malgré l'épisode Blake, j'ai au moins deux personnes avec qui rester demain.


	4. Chapter 3

Bon pour le retard, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'écriture même en étant inspiré ce qui est assez frustrant d'ailleurs.

* * *

Chapitre 3 FIRE MEET GASOLINE

POV LEXA:

J'étais enfin à la maison après trois ans à devoir suivre mes parents aux quatres coins du monde afin d'apprendre comment bien reprendre le flambeau une fois que j'en aurais l'âge mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que je ne vois pas mon avenir à la tête d'une entreprise qui a pour but de démanteler d'autres entreprises et de détruire le rêve de centaines de personnes qui ne demandent qu'à réussir.

Autant j'adore mes parents et ma famille, je ne partage pas leurs opinions sur comment réussir dans la vie. Ils m'ont toujours élever dans l'idée que mon rêve était d'etre PDG sans prendre en compte mes passions, le dessin quand j'étais plus jeune même si ce n'était pas mon fort loin de la ou encore la musique maintenant. Enfant je n'avais pas des lego ou des coloriages sympa, non mon père me donnait des plans d'usines pour que je l'ai colorie et que j'apprenne les fondements d'un tel chantier. Plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté de leur expliquer ce que je voulais c'est à dire une carrière dans la musique, ce qui m'a mené à me faire trimbaler de Los Angeles au Japon, en Australie, en France et bien d'autres pays ces trois dernières années pour je cite m'enlever ces idées stupides de la tête et pour faire de moi quelqu'un de froid et dur, un leader en quelque sorte.

D'après mon père ce sont les plus grandes qualités qu'un homme peut développer pour réussir pleinement.

Le retour à Los Angeles fut une bénediction, enfin me retrouver seule car mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison donc je vis avec mon cousin Lincoln, le rebelle de la famille, qui n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas la en arrivant sans doute a-t-il oublié la rentrée. Pas vraiment étonnant.

 **De Lexa Woods : 17h30**

 **Je suis à la maison enfin. T'es ou la rentrée est demain, mon père va te tuer si tu n'y vas pas.**

 **A Lincoln Woods**

Après trois ans loin de LA je me demande bien comment les choses ont évolués. Si Bellamy Blake est toujours un petit con même si ça m'etonnerait qu'il change un jour, son caractère fait parti du personnage, au fond c'est un gars sympa. Sa petite soeur Octavia doit avoir 17 ans maintenant, Raven Reyes aussi. Je n'ai jamais était très sociale mis à part avec Lincoln et Anya mais celle ci s'est engager pour cinq ans dans l'armée. A mes 15 ans, il y avait aussi Costia, mon premier amour si je puis dire, il n'a pas tenu la distance enfin c'est l'excuse qu'elle m'a donné.

Cette année j'allais entamer ma dernière année de lycée avant l'université et je n'ai toujours pas décider si j'en étais heureuse ou pas. En soit ce n'était pas si compliqué non ? Me lever, me laver, partir en cours jusqu'à 14h30 et revenir, manger entre temps. Rien dont je sois incapable n'est ce pas ? Il est 18h, un dernier saut dans la piscine en espérant que Lincoln arrive pour le "dîner" qui sera pizza parce que la cuisine et moi c'est pas encore ça... Et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais.

 **19h30 : Maison Woods**

J'ai eu le temps de me doucher, de défaire toutes mes valises et de préparer mes affaires pour demain matin même de commander la pizza. Et pourtant toujours pas de nouvelles de mon cousin, j'abandonne l'idée de l'attendre il en fait toujours qu'a sa tête. J'aimerai être comme lui et ne pas me soucier des représailles ou encore de ce que mon père pense de moi mais non je suis censée être Lexa Woods, la gentille et parfaite fille à Mr & Mme Woods qui fait honneur à notre nom. Dans le quartier et surtout dans le lycée les Woods ont quasi toujours existaient du coup tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois à la hauteur du nom.

Me levant du canapé, je me dirige vers mon piano, le premier instrument que j'ai eu et de loin mon preféré. Une fois installé derrière celui-ci j'avais l'impression d'être coupable pour l'avoir abandonner si longtemps, j'avais peur d'appuyer sur une touche pour le découvrir complétement desacordé, ce qui montrerait les trois ans de négligence que je lui ai fais subir. En trois ans je n'ai quasi jamais joué encore dans l'idée de me détacher du monde pour faire de moi une autre personne, une meilleure personne selon mon père. Presque malgré moi, mes doigts se mirent à jouer le seul morceau capable de me détendre, je ne sais pas d'ou il me vient, je l'ai écris sans m'en rendre compte le jour où mes parents m'ont dit qu'une carrière dans la musique n'était pas pour moi et qu'il était hors de question que je poursuive des études dans cette voie, un an plus tard, ils m'ont fait traverser le monde entier pour rencontrer des PDG ou autres personnes de prestige pour me faire des "contacts".

Mais laissez moi vous expliquer l'histoire de ma famille pour mieux comprendre, tout d'abord mon grand père, un grand homme il paraît à forcer mon père à reprendre son entreprise en l'éduquant dans l'idée que seul la finance et les chiffres comptaient, le reste étant inutile. Alors quand il a découvert ma passion pour le piano et la musique, il a implicitement demandé à mon père de m'enlever ses idées de la tête et ma mère est bien elle ne dit jamais grand chose et n'est pas souvent présente, elle et mon père se sont mariés pour sceller un accord entre les Woods et sa famille, un accord pour conclure un marché bien sûr. J'ai toujours su qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas et qu'ils n'étaient ensemble seulement pour faire bonne figure, pour jouer à la famille parfaite.

 _LEXA! Le livreur de pizza sonne depuis 10 minutes, heureusement que je suis arrivé, t'es complétement bouchée ou quoi ? C'est assez triste pour une future star de la musique._ Dit Lincoln en me soulevant dans les airs pour me faire un calin.

 _Repose moi tout de suite, je hais quand tu fais ça et oublie la grande star de la musique c'est pas pour moi tout ça et avant que tu le demandes je ne veux pas parler de mon père donc on fait comme si ces trois ans d'absences n'avaient jamais existaient d'accord ? Sinon où etais tu ?_ Dis-je en allant poser la pizza sur la table basse du salon.

 _Avec Octavia Blake, cette fille est géniale, elle est drôle, intelligente et magnifique hormis son frère elle est parfaite, d'ailleurs ton père serait ravi d'apprendre que les Griffin sont de retour en ville ou pas... En tout cas je pense que tu apprécierais leur fille Clarke, tout à fait ton style et avant que tu dises que tu ne veux pas t'engager et que les études et blabla passent avant tout, essaye de vivre un peu il te reste un an profites en._

Sa dernière phrase m'a fais réflechir et je sais qu'il est sérieux, il le pense vraiment, à sa voix je le sais il a peur que je gache ma vie essentiellement pour faire plaisir à mon père, j'ai peur aussi mais ça personne ne doit le savoir.

 _T'inquiètes pas pour moi, sinon on se la mange cette pizza, je te laisse même le choix du dvd, nos soirées comme avant me manque donc plus de sujets sérieux avant au moins, hum disons une semaine d'accord ?_

Deux heures plus tard, une pizza et un film d'horreur ecouler, j'étais enfin dans ma chambre, dans mon lit en faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais le quitter.

POV CLARKE

7h15: Chez les Griffin

-CLARKE DEBOUT ! Cria mon père en tapant sur ma porte pire réveil y'a pas, je suis déjà pas du matin alors là je le hais encore plus. Commencer la journée en me levant du pied gauche : fait. Etre en retard pour mon premier jour de cours : aussi fait. Parfait.

De Octavia Blake:

J'arrive vers 45 avec Raven.

A Clarke Griffin

Et merde il me reste à peu près 20 minutes pour me préparer et manger, en passant devant le miroir et en voyant l'état de ma tête et de mes cheveux, on va dire qu'on fera l'impasse sur le style pour aujourd'hui. Je me depechai de descendre pour rejoindre la cuisine apres avoir enfiler un jean noir et un pull léger et une paire de vans.

 _Houla, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui Clarke_. Rigola ma mère en me tendant une tasse de café et des tartines que je m'empressais d'engloutir en entendant Octavia se garait dans l'allée de la maison en avance de 5 minutes d'ailleurs. J'allais pour prendre mon sac quand j'entendis Octavia klaxonné, vraiment là plus pressé tu peux pas, à croire qu'elle était contente de retourner en cours.

 _Et ben t'en as pris du temps à sortir, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir t'extirper de ce palace, alors comment ça va le changement Paris, Los Angeles ?_ Debita Octavia à peine avais-je mis un pied dans sa voiture, Raven avait un air amusé sur le visage me disant que ce n'était que le début d'un long interrogatoire.

 _Euh pour l'instant ça va, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à la grandeur de la maison et au fait que mon père y a vécu toute sa vie avant de rencontrer ma mère, Paris ma manque déjà mais j'espère vivre avec le climat californien. Puis vous etes la pour m'aider à m'intégrer._

 _T'en fais pas on va t'aider, en plus t'arrives au bon moment, cette année va être génial en plus d'être la dernière, j'ai le pressentiment que tout va bien se passer. Au fait O, t'es au courant que Lexa Woods est de retour ça va bientot faire trois ans qu'elle est partie._

 _C'est qui Lexa ?_ Demandai-je

 _Hum, la fille la plus riche du lycée sans doute et en quelque sorte un fantôme depuis 3 ans, ses parents l'ont forcés à se former avec eux pour qu'elle reprenne l'entreprise familiale dans quelques années, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parlé de Woods Inc et bien son père est à la tête de cet empire. Elle vit dans une villa un peu plus au nord avec son cousin Lincoln, le plus bel homme que cette terre n'ai jamais porté, sinon Lexa est aussi la fille la plus mystérieuse et solitaire que je connaisse, seul son cousin arrive à la faire sourir ou rire, elle a toujours semblait eteinte hormis quand elle joue du piano, si elle en joue encore... En bref, elle est de retour cette année et Lincoln m'a demandé de lui parler, de faire en sorte qu'elle se fasse des amis voilà, et moi ça m'arrange pour voir plus Lincoln sans que Bell ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._ Expliqua Octavia.

Et si j'avais bien compris cette fameuse Lexa avait pas mal de secrets et une vie assez compliquée, Raven continua à m'expliquer la vie des gens du campus qui en plus d'etre le lycée il y avait aussi une fac qui s'était associé avec notre école et c'était dans cette même université que Bellamy et Lincoln etudiaient. Après 10 minutes de débrief, O se gara sur le parking du lycée, une nouveauté pour moi.

 _Raven, O vous m'avez manqué !_ cria un garçon avant de les soulever pour leurs faire un câlin. _Je viens de voir la liste des classes, on est dans la même tous. A part que Finn soit dans notre classe tout va bien, il y a aussi Lexa._ Cette information déclencha le sourire de Octavia qui devait dèjà mettre un plan en place pour approcher Lexa, je la plains alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Les deux heures que j'ai passé avec Octavia et Raven d'hier à aujourd'hui me suffisent à savoir que O n'était pas du genre à abandonner un défi surtout un qui lui rapporte Lincoln. Raven s'avança vers moi en me présentant Monty, un ami de longue date des filles et de leur bande d'amis qu'elles ont promis de me présenter aussi vite que possible. C'est donc accompagner de Raven, Octavia et Monty que je rentrais dans le lycée sans manquer d'apercevoir une dernière voiture arriver en catastrophe et au moment ou retentit la sonnerie, je vis une fille sortir de la voiture avec un garçon très grand et très musclé assez imposant le mec mais c'est la fille qui attira le plus mon attention, elle est brune, grande plutôt pas mal du tout si vous voulez tout savoir habillé d'un jean noir moulant, un t-shirt blanc et des bottines à talons noires mais laissez moi vous dire que vu l'air sur son visage, elle avait l'air assez en colère contre son ami.

 _Putain Lincoln, t'es pas possible c'est pourtant pas compliqué d'arriver à l'heure, je sais que t'en a rien à foutre de la rentrée mais pas moi ça fait trois ans que je ne suis plus là alors si je peux eviter de me faire remarquer en arrivant en retard dès le premier jour ce serait pas du luxe. Et je te conseille de courir parce que si mon père apprend que t'es en retard à ton premeir cours je donne pas chère de ta peau._ Premièrement je compris que c'était Lexa, deuxièment elle a l'air assez impulsive et n'aime pas qu'on dérange ses habitudes et finalement en la voyant monter les escaliers pour entrer dans le lycée toujours entrain de jurer à l'encontre de Lincoln, je me rendais compte que Paris n'allait pas tant me manquer que ça si je pouvais admirer un visage pareil pour le reste de l'année, définitivement la meilleure découverte de cette journée.

 _La terre appelle Clarke ohoho._ Dit Raven en passant sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir. Woh Clarke tu nous as quittés l'espace de quelques minutes allez bouge toi vaut mieux pas être en retard au cours de Kane, il est sympa mais assez à cheval sur la ponctualité.


	5. NOTE!

Bonsoir,

Et non désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fais avant mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, la carte mère de mon pc est morte donc je ne peux plus du tout l'utiliser ce qui veut dire qu'il est très compliqué pour moi de poster les chapitres en les tapant de mon téléphone car le site n'est pas du tout fait pour smartphones.

Bref tout ça pour dire que cette histoire n'est pas à l'abandon mais en pause le temps que je me rachète un ordinateur ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai pleins de chapitres écrit à l'avance donc si vous avez encore le courage d'attendre même si je suppose que certains n'attendent même plus, j'en serais ravie.

* * *

(Je supprimerais cette note des que je pourrais reposter.)


End file.
